Daphne of the winx season 2
by otakufan375
Summary: The winx need to work together to rescue Daphne's younger sister, Bloom, from Darkar.
1. Darkar's attack on Domino

Queen Marion and King Oritel were having breakfast with their youngest daughter, princess Bloom. Their oldest daughter, princess Daphne, was currently enrolled in Alfea.

Marion noticed that her husband looked worried about something.

"Oritel? What's wrong?" Marion asked

"I just received a letter from Daphne. Apparently all pieces of the codex are in Darkar's possession" Oritel said

"That is troubling news. I do hope they succeed in stopping them" Marion said

"Daddy?" Bloom asked

"What is it, sweetheart?" Oritel asked

"Who's Darkar?" Bloom asked

"Darkar is a powerful shadow that lives in a place called Shadowhaunt" Oritel said

"You see, dear, he was the one who sent the witches to attack us a long time ago" Marion said

"Really?" Bloom asked

"Yes, but we were able to stop them and imprison them in the realm of Oblivion" Oritel asked

"But why did he send them here?" Bloom asked

"They wanted the dragon fire" Oritel said

"You mean the power that I have right now?" Bloom asked

"That's right dear and Darkar has a thing called the shadow fire which is considered the opposite of the dragon fire" Marion said

Both parents then saw that their daughter had a troubled look on her face.

"Is something bothering you?" Oritel asked

"What if this Darkar person comes here? You said that he wanted the dragon fire. So what if he comes here to take it?" Bloom asked

"We won't let that happen. We won't let him take you or the dragon fire" Oritel said

"That's right, we'll be sure to protect you" Marion said

"Will Daphne be okay?" Bloom asked

"You don't need to worry about your sister, Bloom, she's tougher than she looks" Marion said

"Your sister is strong" Oritel said

Bloom was less troubled but not completely. She was still worried about the events that were occurring.

MEANWHILE AT ALFEA.

Daphne and the winx were having a meeting with Faragonda in her office.

"What could Darkar possibly want with the codex?" Musa asked

"There's a legend that tells that the pieces of the codex are able to open a portal to the realm of Relix, which houses the crystal of power" Faragonda said

"But its just legend right? It's not like its real" Stella said

"It is very real, Stella. Some people just don't know about it and in order to make sure that it remains a secret it was passed off as a legend to hide the fact that it actually exists" Faragonda said

"So this means that Darkar has access to this realm and can get the ultimate power" Aisha said

"Not necessarily, Aisha" Faragonda said

"What do you mean, Ms. Faragonda?" Flora asked

"In order to get to Relix, Darkar needs a balanced power" Faragonda said

"Balanced power?" Musa said

"You see, he already has the power of darkness in his possession, now all he needs is the power of light. He already has the power of the shadow fire with him so he needs the polar opposite of his power in order to get access to that power" Faragonda said

Daphne was starting to have a bad feeling about this.

"And what's the other power that he needs?" Tecna said

Faragonda stayed silent for a moment with a troubled look on her face.

"He needs the dragon fire" Faragonda said

Daphne's face now had a horrified look on her face.

"The dragon fire?" Daphne asked

"That's right, since the dragon fire represents the light of the magic dimension, it would only make sense that he would need it to access relix" Faragonda said

Stella noticed that her best friend had a terrified looked on her face.

"Daphne, are you okay?" Stella asked

"My realm's in danger! I need to get there right away!" Daphne said

Faragonda seemed to catch on quickly and realized what she was talking about.

"There's no time to lose! I call the Specialists and make sure that they give you ride to Domino as fast they can" Faragonda said

MEANWHILE ON DOMINO.

Bloom was through with her princess lessons early and decided to study in her room. She wanted to learn everything about the thing that were occurring. Her parents were looking at her with worried expressions on their faces. They were proud that their daughter was taking her studies seriously but they also saw that she hasn't been herself lately. She was only 11 and she was constantly worried about the events that were unfolding.

"Sweetie?" Marion asked

Bloom looked and saw that her parents were there.

"Yes?" Bloom asked

"Are you okay?" Marion asked

"I'm fine" Bloom said

"Are you sure? You seem very worried about something" Oritel said

They then saw that their daughter was starting to tear up. Marion wrapped her arms around the young princess as she cried. Oritel gave her a tissue. The redhead took it and blew her nose.

"You can always tell us what's wrong" Oritel said

Bloom hesitated about telling them because she was afraid that they would disregard her worry. She then told them what she was worried about.

"I'm scared" Bloom said

"What are you scared of?" Oritel asked

"Everything" Bloom said

"Everything?" Marion asked

"I'm worried that Darkar will come here and attack Domino. I'm scared for our people. We suffered enough when the witches attacked and now I'm afraid he'll come here and attack Domino to get the dragon fire. I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing right now. Should I carry on like nothing is happening or should I help defeat Darkar? I'm so scared and worried about everything" Bloom said

This time it was Oritel who embraced his daughter.

"Look at me, Bloom" Oritel said

The redhead looked up into her father's eyes.

"Listen, you don't need to worry. I'm sure that Daphne and her friends will put a stop to him in no time" Oritel said

"You really think so?" Bloom asked

"Do you believe in Daphne?" Oritel asked

"Of course I do. You don't even need to ask me that" Bloom said

"Then all you need to do is believe her and I'm sure she'll succeed" Oritel said

"Your father's right, honey. Have faith in Daphne and her friends" Marion said

Bloom was still worried but she felt a little better after she was talk about her feelings.

The moment was interrupted by an earthquake. The family was able to keep their balance.

"Was that an earthquake?" Marion asked

"That wasn't a natural earthquake" Oritel said

A guard then appeared in front of them.

"Your majesties, there's a group of shadow monsters approaching the castle" The guard said

"WHAT?!" Oritel and Marion said at the same time.

"They'll be here shortly" The guard said

"Round up our troops and prepare for battle" Oritel said

"Yes, your majesty" The guard said

The guard then left.

"Oritel" Marion said

"Darkar is here. I'm sure of it" Oritel said

The king then turned back to his wife and daughter.

"I'm going out there to join the fight" Oritel said

"I'm coming with you" Marion said

"No stay here" Oritel said

"You expect me to stay here while you go out there to fight?" Marion asked

"Marion, I want you to stay with Bloom. You need to protect her" Oritel said

Marion knew that her husband was right. Keeping Bloom safe was a top priority.

"Okay, but please be careful, Oritel" Marion said

Oritel then went outside and saw that all the troops were gathered. He then started to make a speech.

"Listen up, my fellow soldiers! Shadow monsters are here on Domino. They are after Princess Bloom, who houses the dragon fire! We must protect her with our lives" Oritel said

The soldiers yelled their agreements.

Bloom looked out her window and saw the battle that was going on outside. She was more worried than ever. She went back over to where her mother was and hugged her. Marion hugged her back. She knew that her daughter was scared and she was trying her best to keep at ease.

The young princess then decided to try to communicate with her older sister.

MEANWHILE WITH THE WINX.

Thoren saw that his crush was extremely worried.

"Don't worry, Daphne, I'm sure that your family is fine" Thoren said

"I hope so, Thoren, I hope so" Daphne said

Daphne then just looked straight forward. She was getting a message from her sister.

" _Daphne! Please come to Domino and help us!" Bloom said_

"What's wrong, Bloom?" Daphne asked

" _There are shadow monster attacking us. They're after the dragon fire! Please come help us! I'm scared"_ Bloom said

"We're on our way Bloom! Please hang on!" Daphne said

"Daphne are you okay?" Stella asked

"Domino is being attacked!" Daphne said

"What!?" Stella asked

"We need to hurry!" Daphne said

"You heard her, Timmy, put it into overdrive" Brandon said

"You got it, Brandon" Timmy said

MEANWHILE ON DOMINO.

Marion saw that her daughter was pale. She could tell that she was very scared. She has never seen her so terrified before. She wanted to say that everything was going to be okay but she has a feeling that saying something like that won't calm her down but it was worth a shot.

"Don't worry, Bloom, everything's going to okay" Marion said

"How do you know, mommy?" Bloom asked

"Call it a mother's intuition" Marion said

Bloom didn't know how to respond to that. Both of them then heard a malicious voice.

"So this is where you've been hiding" The voice said

Bloom and Marion looked around and then a shadow with armor appeared before them. It was Darkar.

"I'll be taking the dragon fire now!" Darkar said

Marion pushed her daughter behind her. She was determined to protect her at any cost.

"I won't let you have her" Marion said

"That's what you think" Darkar said

Darkar then shot a dark orb at the queen. Marion was able to make a shield just in time. She fired a fireball at the dark lord and it hit him. It knocked him back and out of the room. The queen then took this time to grab Bloom's hand and run out of the room with her.

They didn't get far because Darkar transformed into his dark phoenix form and flew over them and blocked the way. Darkar then hit Marion with a dark spell that made her stuck to the floor. Seeing that she was pinned she shouted at her daughter to run.

"Bloom, run!" Marion said

"But" Bloom said

Marion could see it in her eyes. She saw that the young redheaded princess didn't want to leave her there but she didn't care what happened to her as long as her daughter is safe.

"Don't worry about me, Bloom, please just run!" Marion said

Seeing that there was nothing that she could do to help her mother, she did was she was told and continued running.

Darkar followed her but he decided to play with her for a bit before capturing her. He followed behind at a slow pace to make her think that she was outrunning her.

Bloom eventually hit a dead end. She turned around to find another way to run but Darkar was already there.

"I'm afraid our little game is over" Darkar said

Seeing that she didn't have choice, she decided she would try to fight him.

"Magic winx! Charmix!" Bloom said

"Bloom, fairy of the dragon flame!"

The young princess then transformed into her fairy form and was going to try to fend him off as long as she could until her big sister would arrive.

"You really think you can defeat me" Darkar said

"I won't know unless I try" Bloom said

"Dragon fury"

Darkar was hit by the spell. He was knocked back but was able to recover. He grinned.

"Not bad, not bad at all" Darkar said

Darkar then fired off a shower of dark orbs but Bloom was able to dodge them all.

"Dragon blast!"

Darkar managed to dodge her attack and hurled a storm of dark orbs at her. The young princess managed to put up a shield in time.

"Dragon armor"

Bloom shielded herself with a flaming shield and it protected her from Darkar's attack.

Darkar was honestly impressed with the young fairies strength. She was trained well.

"Dragon shower"

Bloom unleashed a shower of fireballs at Darkar. The shadow phoenix put up a shield to block her attack. He then unleashed a barrage of shadow orbs and they hit her. She was knocked back and she struggled to get up.

"I need to use my charmix power" Bloom said

"Let's go, Charmix"

Bloom now had a heart shaped bag around her.

"Flaming vortex!"

Bloom created a massive fireball that had fire spinning around it. She threw it at Darkar. The shadow phoenix put up another shield. He was confident that his shield would be able to withstand the attack. However, much to his surprise, his shield was starting to crack under the intense power.

"She's a lot stronger than I gave her credit for" Darkar said

The fireball broke through his shield and the shadow phoenix took a direct hit from the powerful spell.

"Spirally fire bomb!"

Bloom then sent a giant fireball with a ring of fire around it and it managed to hit Darakar and it exploded on impact.

Bloom's charmix vanished and she was only in her winx form.

"I did it!" Bloom said

Before Bloom could celebrate a dark orb hit her and she was knocked out cold. She was no longer in her fairy form. Darkar emerged. He actually took a lot of damaged from Bloom's attacks.

"Finally, the dragon fire is mine" Darkar said

He created a dark bubble around the young fairy and it levitated towards him.

Marion was able to free herself from the stick spell and ran down the hall and she saw that her daughter was unconscious in a dark bubble.

"No" Marion muttered

Marion then shouted at him.

"You let her go right now!" Marion said

Darkar turned over and saw that the queen was able to get free from his spell.

"I went through so much trouble getting the dragon fire and now I have it. Why would I give her back to you?" Darkar asked

Marion was about to attack but Darkar teleported away, leaving her alone. All the shadow monsters out side also disappeared. The queen fell to her hands and knees. She was devastated because she failed to protect her daughter. She started to sob. She felt like a failure of mother because it was parent's job to protect their children and she couldn't even do something like that.

She heard running footsteps, she didn't need to look up since she already knew who it was.

Oritel ran inside the castle to check on his wife and daughter. He saw his wife in the hallway on her hands and knees.

"Marion!" Oritel said

His wife didn't even look up. He could tell that something was wrong.

"Marion? Are you okay? Where's Bloom?" Oritel asked

Marion looked up at him and the king saw the tears running down her face. She got up and hugged him. She was crying even harder. The mention of her daughter made her cry even more.

"I failed, Oritel. I failed to protect her. Darkar came in and took her. There was nothing I could do to stop him" Marion said

The king felt his heart stop. His daughter was taken from them by the shadow phoenix. He was now feeling the same thing that his wife was feeling. He felt like a failure of a father because he could not prevent his daughter's kidnapping.

MEANWHILE WITH THE WINX AND SPECIALISTS.

They were able to make it to Domino at last and they saw the damage. It wasn't bad but it wasn't good either. Daphne then made a mad dash towards the castle. The others followed behind her. She needed to know if her family okay.

When she entered the castle she called to her parents.

"Mom! Dad! Where are you?!" Daphne asked

"She seems really distraught" Stella said

"You would be too if your planet was attacked" Musa said

"No doubt" Aisha said

They made it to the throne room. Daphne saw that her parents were there and was relieved that they were safe.

"Mom! Dad!" Daphne said

Oritel and Marion turned around and saw that first daughter was there. They were happy to see that she was okay. She went up and hugged them.

"Daphne!" Marion said

"Daphne" Oritel said

"I'm so glad that you two are safe" Daphne said

She then asked about her sister.

"How's Bloom? Is Bloom okay?" Daphne asked

The king and queen looked at their daughter with sad looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked

Oritel knew that his wife was still guilty from not being able to protect Bloom.

"Daphne" Oritel said

"Yes?" Daphne asked

"I'm sorry, Daphne, but Darkar came in the castle. He took Bloom" Oritel said

Daphne's eyes went wide. She started to shake her head in denial. There was no way her little sister was gone. She looked at them again and saw it their eyes that they were telling the truth.

"No. No, please not this, anything but this" Daphne said

Daphne fell to her knees.

"We were too late" Daphne muttered

Daphne covered her face with her hands and started crying.

The others made to throne room and saw a crying Daphne. Stella was the first to get to her.

"Daphne, what's wrong?" Stella asked

Daphne couldn't answer because she was too busy crying her eyes out. Oritel informed them what happened while they were on their way over here. Stella then tried to reassure her best friend that everything would be okay.

"Don't worry, Daphne, we'll get your sister back" Stella said

"She's right! We'll save her!" Flora said

"We'll get her back!" Thorin said

Everyone decided to stay on sparks and prepare for their journey to shadow haunt to rescue Bloom.


	2. Invading shadow haunt

Bloom woke up and felt sore. She tried to remember what happened. She gasped when everything came back to her. She sat up and looked around and saw that she was in some sort of dungeon. She also felt weak. It felt like her winx was being drained.

She remembered that she had been kidnapped by the shadow phoenix, Lord Darkar.

The young princess then heard some footsteps coming her way. She looked over and saw that it was Darkar and three other witches.

"Glad to see your finally awake" Darkar said

"Hard to believe that she's the one who possesses the dragon fire" Icy said

"She's just a shrimp" Stormy said

"She looks like a weakling" Darcy said

Bloom pouted at the insults but said nothing against them since there was nothing she could do about it.

"Finally, the time has come. You're going to help me get the ultimate power" Darkar said

"I will never help you!" Bloom said

"I'm sorry, my dear, but you really don't have a choice" Darkar said

"You can't make me" Bloom said

"We'll see about that" Darkar said

"Hey Darkar, don't forget our deal. We get to have a share of the ultimate power" Icy said

"We did do all of your dirty work for you" Stormy said

"We believe that we deserve some of the power that you want" Darcy said

"Of course, I would never go back on my word" Darkar said

Darkar then took Bloom and strapped her down to a table and had some type metal gag to prevent her from trying to cast spells until the spell was complete. The young princess struggled and tried to break free but her attempts were useless because her restraints were too strong.

"Just relax, I'm going to bring you over to my side by putting darkness into your heart. Your very soul will be corrupted by darkness" Darkar said

The little redhead widened her eyes in terror when she hear what the shadow phoenix was planning to do. She shook her head and tried to beg him to stop.

"Don't worry, little princess, it won't hurt much" Darkar said

There were now several dark orbs around her and now Darkar shot a dark orb from his hand and went to the redheaded princess slowly. Bloom tried to struggle but there was nothing she could do. The dark orb entered her heart and she was finally corrupted. She was now in her fairy form except now she looked like a dark fairy.

MEANWHILE WITH THE WINX AND SPECIALISTS.

Daphne and her friends were now on a red fountain ship with everyone. Her parents, Hagen, Griffin, Saladin and Faragonda joined the fight. The old company of light was back.

Daphne was sick with worry. Thoren has never seen her so worried before.

"Daphne, everything will be okay" Thoren said

"I wish I could believe you, Thoren" Daphne said

"I didn't even know that you had a sister" Flora said

"You two must be very close" Stella said

"We are close. She my precious little sister. I'm always worried about her because she has the dragon fire and I was afraid that a lot of people would go after her and I was right but I wish I was wrong" Daphne said

"Don't worry, Daphne, we'll save her" Faragonda said

"Darkness won't win" Griffin said

"The light will prevail" Saladin said

"We will defeat Darkar" Oritel said

"And bring our daughter back" Marion said

"We will defeat Darkar once and for all" Hagen said

They finally made it to shadowhaunt and saw that there was an army of monsters approaching them.

"Monsters dead ahead" Cordatorta said

"Everyone prepare for battle" Hagen said

It was decided that the specialists along with Oritel and Hagen that they would try to hold the monsters off while there others go on ahead.

Daphne has been trying to mentally connect with her sister but for some reason she can't contact her. That made her worry even more. They met up with even more monsters and some of them had to stay behind to battle them. The only ones who were left were Daphne, Aisha and Stella.

MEANWHILE WITH DARKAR.

Darkar was annoyed with the trix so he decided to get rid of them by banishing them somewhere far away. Now it was just him and his partner, Dark Bloom.

"Let us enter Relix" Darkar said

Bloom nodded and entered the realm with her master. They laughed because they couldn't wait to be the most powerful beings in the entire magic dimension.

MEANWHILE WITH THE DAPHEN, STELLA, AND AISHA.

The three of them discovered that there was a puzzle that they needed to solve in order to gain access to Relix. To everyone's surprise, Stella managed to solve it.

"I can't believe you solved it" Aisha said

Stella pouted when her friend said that.

"Hey! I can be smart when I want to be" Stella said

"Then why can't you be smart all the time" Aisha said

Stella was about to retaliate but Daphne stopped them.

"Now's not the time to be arguing!" Daphne said

They knew she was right and decided to continue their discussion later. They quickly ran into the portal.

Meanwhile Bloom was starting the chant that was needed to summon the crystal of power.

"Almost there" Darkar said

Bloom stopped when she saw a portal appear in the air.

"What?!" Darkar said

"Solar burst"

"Morphix blast"

"Wind daggers"

Bloom managed to dodge them but lost her balance. Darkar managed to dodge them as well.

Daphne managed to see who it was that was at the center and saw that it was her sister but to her shock she saw that her little sister looked like a dark fairy.

"Bloom!" Daphne said

"Whoa look at her" Aisha said

"Darkar must've put a dark spell on her" Stella said

Darkar was at Bloom's side to see if she was okay and when he saw that she was unharmed he glared up at the fairies that interrupted their ritual.

"Start the ritual over, Bloom, I'll destroy them" Darkar said

"Bloom! Wake up!" Aisha said

"Don't do it!" Stella said

"Please listen to us!" Daphne said

"It's no use, she's not going to listen to you" Darkar said

"You better undo that dark spell on her right now!" Daphne said

"I'm sorry, but I think darkness suites her rather well" Darkar said

"Undo it right now or else!" Daphne said

"Or else what?" Darkar asked

"I'm going to force you to undo it" Daphne said

"I'd like to see you try" Darkar said

"Let's go girls" Daphne said

Stella hurled some light orbs at him, Aisha attacked next with some morphix spheres and Daphne attacked with some orange fireballs. Darkar made a dark barrier in front of him.

"Pathetic!" Darkar said

The spells were bouncing off of his shield.

"Let's us our charmix" Stella said

Daphne's charmix consisted of a white heart fanny pack.

"Solar eclipse blast"

"Aquarium current"

"Spirit wave"

Daphne's spell was a golden ball of energy.

"Now together!" The three of them shouted

Darkar was taken aback by the amount of power that his opponents had. When their attacks connected Darkar was gone.

"I think we got him" Stella said

"Let's hurry and stop Bloom" Aisha said

"Right" Daphne said

What the fairies didn't know was that Darkar survived their attacks and made the floor full of dark slime and attack the girls. The three of them were stuck.

"I'm stuck" Daphne said

"I can't move" Aisha said

"This has got to be the grossest darkness I have ever been exposed to" Stella said

The three of them looked up and saw that the shadow phoenix was in one piece.

"Now to dispose of you once and for all" Darkar said

The three fairies hoped that the others can catch up in time or else they're done for.


End file.
